A Thousand Years
by Lina Marie
Summary: She was born before the golden ages when fear ruled the land & Primus still walked among his creations. Sparkling to 2 of the 13 Original Primes, she knew nothing outside the life they gave her. Tragedy struck right as she found happiness & her world was consumed with darkness for many millennia. Just when she lost hope light entered her life again. But the struggle always returns.
1. Chapter 1

(3rd Person POV)

The small ragtag group of Autobots slowly made their way into a cave that they came across during their patrol, curious about it as they had never seen it before and it seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere suddenly. A smaller yellow one cautiously made his way down the seemingly never-ending hallway with his lights on, looking at the walls which were bare except for a few cubes that looked like they used to be a light source. When he finally came upon a door he looked over his shoulder and chirped back at his comrades, the smallest bot coming up as his silver armor gleamed under the yellow one's lights while he assessed the door. With a hum and a tilt of his helm he splayed his clawed servos on the door with a sudden movement, the yellow one jumping before chirping at the silver one in annoyance while said Bot just grinned. He shoved and within a few seconds the door was moving out of the way on its own leaving the doorway open, the yellow one stepping forward again to survey the room intently before nodding to let his comrades know it was ok. A Bot that seemed to be a giant among them quietly stepped into the room from the darkness of the hallway, the light from the moon caressing his red and blue armor as he silently told the group to do recon with a nod. And so the group was wandering around the room cautiously while looking for any traps that could be hiding, all but the big one jumping when a screeching noise was let out and a wall was turning around to show a stasis pod. The bigger yellow one huffed and glared at the small silver Bot whose servos were hovering over a keyboard, the look on his faceplates sheepish though it soon turned to satisfaction at seeing that he uncovered something. They all turned to look as the biggest one slowly approached the stasis pod and assessed it thoroughly, reaching to the side and pressing a button that moved the protective shield and revealed a glass cover. When he tilted his helm and exhaled shakily the rest of the group scrambled quietly to his side, all of them looking down at the pod with a worried amazement as they saw what it had contained.

(OC POV)

After what seemed like an eternity of floating in darkness and wishing for it to end every second of every minute, I finally felt my consciousness being pulled forward as the induced stasis started to seep away slowly. For a few moments all was silent and then suddenly the pod depressurized as the protective shield slid away, my body shuddering as it was exposed once again to the environment of my home after so many years. I heard quiet whispering among at least three mechs before I felt servos assessing me gently, my protective protocols engaged as my optics snapped open and my blades appeared from my arms. The yellow one who was closest to me was a bit shorter then me and was quite obviously a medic by his armor, three other ones standing at the foot of my bed with surprised looks on their faceplates as the medic stumbled back. A fourth one who happened to be the biggest stepped forward with a calming yet wary expression, my world turning onto its side as my optics ran over his frame for the first time in millions of years.

"Optimus?"

A/N: Welcome to my new story! For those who are wondering: yes, the chapters get longer. This story will begin with a prequel, and span over the many movies TCU (Or Transformers Cinematic Universe, for those who don't understand) contains. I have already finished it all and oh my god is it long. But I have fallen in love with it and I hope you do as well. It took a lot of work but I believe that a story worth telling is never really work at all. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Do you love it? Hate it? Want to see more? Give it to me babes! And if you do like it, don't forget to follow (You don't have to favorite, I won't hold it against you) so you don't miss out on any updates that will be coming soon. Until next time, au revior! (I hope I spelled that correctly, I never really did pass my French class) (Wait...it's French, right?)


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

"Optimus?!" I gasped out as I studied the tall mech that I was once spark-bound to before it all went horribly wrong, said mech looking at me like I had lost my mind before stepping back as he suddenly became cautious.

"How do you know my name?" he asked in that deep rumbling voice that I had come to love all those years ago when he would visit my home, my spark tightening in pain as I realized that he probably didn't remember me or the connection we once shared.

"I knew you once…in a past life." I murmured the second part softly though he quickly picked up on it and his optics widened in surprise, my attention torn from him when the ground shook and screech echoed from the hole in the roof. My optics narrowed and I stood from the berth that I had been laying in for the past millennia's, my large feathery wings stretching slowly from where they lay dormant against my back in wait. A few gasps sounded out at the sight of them though at the moment I couldn't really care, shooting out of the hole above me with a flap of my wings as I surveyed the dead landscape. Gliding to the ground was easy even though the landing was something I was going to have to learn again, my frame crouched low to the ground as I pushed past the depressing sight of my home to my target. I felt more then heard the other mechs that had found me heading my way in their alt forms, another screech causing my head to snap to the right and near the tomb that I had just exited. There he stood on top of another building with his optics fixed on me and an evil grin on his faceplates, his own wings resting against the dirty ground as he crouched and tilted his head in playful innocence. He jumped from the roof and landed on the ground hard enough to leave a crater where he touched it, my own legs slowly lifting me from the crouch I was in as the mechs approached me from behind.

"Stay here." I ordered as they finished transforming before moving towards the mech that also started moving, both of us stopping when we were about 50 feet away and eyeing each other before he laughed softly.

"Hello…sister." He said as his expression became furious before with a battle cry he launched himself at me, my body tensing for the impact as he tackled me to the ground and raised a clawed servo to kill me. With a grunt of effort I tucked my feet into his torso and threw him off with all my strength before he could, the mech flying a few feet away before stopping himself and growling at me as I stood straight again.

"Stop this now. We both know how it will end." I murmured softly as I exhaled heavily and watched as he became almost animalistic in his expression, a psychotic laugh leaving him before his battle mask came down and he crouched to run at me again.

"Never!" he growled deeply before doing exactly that and running at me with a speed born from battle experience, my optics narrowing before I unsheathed my sword and powered up my shield on my arm to intercept him. He slammed into the shield and kept trying to run as he tried to shove me off of my pedes somehow, my arm pulling back slightly and slamming the shield into his helm hard enough to disorient him. Then with some fancy footwork I twisted him off balance and ended up behind him while he stumbled, my sword sinking into the bottom of his spinal struts which in turn forced his legs to lose strength quickly. When he hit the ground I was immediately there holding my sword to his neck to keep him still, a growl leaving him though he didn't move much from where I held him except to glare up at me.

"Stay. Down." I growled out in annoyance before slowly pulling my sword away while I deactivated my shield, slowly sliding my sword back in place as I glanced back at the strange mechs who were approaching. Before I could so much as exhale a sword found its place in my knee strut bringing me down, my brother using his wings to get away as the 5 mechs ran towards me with fearful shouts.

"Pit, femme! You nearly gave me a spark attack!" the medic said as he rushed to me and dropped to his knees to assess the situation quickly, my groan of pain drowned out by the sudden cacophony of voices that sounded out after him.

"Don't you know anything? You never turn your back on an enemy!" a big black one barked out sternly as his voice took on an almost exasperated tone towards me, my browridge raising as my lipplates opened to explain before I was interrupted yet again.

"That was so bad-aft!" the small silver one said with a broad smile though a mask covered the top half of his faceplates, the smaller yellow one beeping in agreement as he danced in place and tried to mimic my moves.

"Enough! Let her gather her bearings." Optimus said as he walked around them to the opposite side that the medic was working on, assessing the damage for himself before bringing his optics to mine in slight confusion.

"Who was that?" he rumbled softly as he dropped to one knee and leaned his arm on said knee to ease the ache, his expression cautiously wary though he seemed to want to make sure that I would be ok.

"My brother." I answered sadly though I was more upset about the fact that he was exactly like I remembered him, but the Optimus that knew me was long gone despite the fact that he stood a few feet in front of me.

"What?!"

"Why would he-"

"How could he-"

"Enough! Save the questions for later." The Prime once again sternly said though I stared at the smaller yellow one who had finally talked, my helm snapping towards the medic as I let out a growl of pain when he pulled out the sword.

"Yes, she needs her rest." He said as he got to work on fixing the damage while I laid back against the ground with a deep exhale, feeling Optimus' optics on me though I couldn't find the strength in me to meet his lost gaze again.

"Later." I whispered before I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply at the little tweaks the medic made, allowing the painful exhaustion to take me as I fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

(OC POV)

When I woke up next my inner clock told me it had been about 2 hours since I had fallen asleep, the involuntary drop into unconsciousness stemming from pushing myself too hard and too soon. With a quiet groan I onlined my optics and sat up from where I was laying with a grunt of exertion, my processor quickly realizing that I was in the bed I had spent millions of years in and I wasn't alone. The mechs who had awoken me were sitting a few feet away from my bed and talking quietly, the medic immediately getting up and surveying me to ensure that I was in good health again.

"Thank you." I whispered when he nodded to himself and me to let me know that all was good and I could walk, the medic glancing at me in surprise before his icy cold optics softened slightly and he nodded.

"Who are you?" Optimus said with a slight tilt of his helm as he studied me again in obvious confusion of me, a smile twitching at the corner of my mouth at the familiarity though I quickly smothered it.

"My name is Novastrike. The mech you just encountered is my twin brother, Megastrike. We are the children of Solus and Megatronus Prime." I said softly and watched as they all seemed to sputter in surprise at the information I gave them, the medic frowning in disbelief before shaking his helm and taking a step towards me slowly.

"What? Impossible!" the medic said in denial as he shook his head again and glanced at his comrades in disbelief, my eyes narrowing at his behavior before I sighed heavily and rolled my optics in annoyance.

"Is it? What do you know of the Thirteen? Do you truly know them?" I almost growled out though I kept it low so that it was merely a stern tone with annoyance, the Prime turning towards me after looking at the black mech that was standing at his right.

"Is that how you knew me? We had met in my past life?" Optimus said as I practically saw the gears turning in his head as he tried to put everything together, a slight scoff leaving me as I looked away from his optics and to the ground as I tried to stay calm.

"Met? We were spark-mates. The second pair to ever be bonded; my creators the only one's before us." I murmured softly and like just like that it became so quiet that you could hear a petrorat's heartbeat, my optics rising slightly to take in all their astonished expressions and the Prime's blank one.

"Whoa." The small silver mech muttered and that seemed to break the silence because they all shifted, the smaller yellow one beeping quietly before they all turned their attention to me again.

"My sire hated you. You were the last to be created, the sparkling of the group. You were made in Primus' vision, an almost perfect replica of the great creator himself. The opposite of everything my sire was, everything my sire was meant to be. And he despised you for it. You had no powers, no special weapons. All you had was your kind spark and your ability to bring Bots together and yet you were the most powerful one of them all. When we had sparkbound my carrier found out and vowed to keep it a secret from my sire. We all knew that if he found out he would kill you for touching me and nobody would be able to stop him." I said sadly as I remember the day that my carrier found out and couldn't stop smiling, my new bond still fairly new at the time though she had many questions in her great excitement.

"But he didn't." the big black mech said as he tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest in defense, a sigh leaving me as I leaned back to look up at the ceiling again though the moon wasn't there.

"No, he didn't. When he found out he went on a rampage, searching for you. My carrier intercepted him and tried to get him to see reason, accidentally letting it slip that she had knew all along and she was protecting us from his anger. And in a fit of rage, my sire killed my carrier brutally. The other Primes felt it immediately and rushed to try and save her but it was too late. My carrier was dead and my sire was holding her as if still trying to figure out what happened. They said that he was driven crazy with grief and drove himself into his own exile, but I know that they forced him there." I whispered softly and the room descended into silence in respect for my dead carrier, my spark aching even though it had been many millennia since she passed into the Allspark.

"I feel that there is more to this story." Optimus murmured quietly to break the silence and I looked up at him and found a gentleness, one that I hadn't seen for a long time and one that I had believed I wouldn't ever see again.

"There is. Before they could get him into his prison he got to my brother, who had already taken after my sire so well that they were nearly identical. He instilled hate in him towards me and forced him to find me through the bond we shared. You, in a desperate attempt to keep me safe, captured my brother and forced him into a stasis lock along with me. That kept me out of his reach long enough that the other Primes could force him into an eternal exile. But in your haste you forgot that the stasis pod could not be opened by any of the original Primes, keeping me locked away from you forever." I murmured and my spark ached even more because I was no longer locked away from him, but he didn't even know who I was let alone what I used to mean to him and that made it worse.

"Is that why I gave my spark to be reborn?" the Prime said catching my optics with his bright blue ones and holding them there shortly, shifting pedes causing me to glance at the others and see that they were listening anxiously.

"Though I was in stasis, my spark was closely connected to the Allspark still. She told me that you couldn't handle the sorrow of my absence and wanted to be reborn with the hopes that you could release me if you were no longer an original. But you had unfortunately lost all your memories along the way. When you became Orion Pax you had no memory of who you once were or why you decided to do what you did. You were an ordinary Bot, had an ordinary job…and fell in love." I whispered the last part and cursed at myself inwardly because my spark started throbbing, the pain of him being with another something that I hated feeling but couldn't exactly avoid.

"I didn't-" Optimus started quickly and then stopped when I shook my helm and waved my servos slightly to stop him, an understanding smile coming to my face as I sighed softly though I couldn't keep the pain from my optics.

"It's fine. Around that time is when Megatron came into power, the influence of my father powerful enough to reach through his prison and into the one you called a brother. Though you weren't your original self, you spark still burned just a bright as it once was and the council saw that. With a bit of Alpha Trion's help they named you Optimus Prime once again, but it seems that you didn't retain all of your memories like I assumed you would. Then the war started and in an act of brutality Megatron killed your beloved to weaken you. On that sad day, I had given up. I no longer wanted to live. Every cruel act against you, every person stolen from your grasp was all my fault. I chose to love you and in doing so doomed you to a life of pain and destruction. But the Allspark had other plans, forcing me to stay alive and dragging me into an unresponsive state until she decided otherwise. And so, here we are. Together again, though we couldn't be farther apart." I whispered and brought my kneestruts to my chestplates as if to guard myself from hurting, Optimus exhaling sharply and staring at the ground before looking back at me more closely.

"Well that was depressing." the small silver mech said almost boredly as he shifted on his pedes and glanced around the room, the other mechs including Prime turning towards him quickly with an exasperated expression.

"Jazz!" the medic barked out in disbelief as he stared at him like he was the stupidest mech he ever met, said mech now dubbed Jazz grinning like a maniac as he obviously got the reaction he wanted.

"Way to ruin the moment, slagger." The big black one muttered in irritation as he cuffed him on the side of the helm earning protest, the small yellow one beeping out a few sentences with a frown as he looked towards me.

"Exactly. Watch your language around a femme, Ironhide." And so the big black mech now had a name which I would probably end up shortening at some point, said mech giving the smaller yellow one a dry look that said he wasn't amused with his reprimanding.

"Thanks, 'Bee." He said and I could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from his words as said Bot merely laughed, my optics catching Jazz sneaking to the keyboard across the room to play with the controls.

"Do not even think about it, you little pitspawn." The medic said as he narrowed his eyes on said silver mech with a glare that could freeze the pit, Ironhide turning towards the medic with a shiteating grin that said he's about to say something smartassy.

"What was that about language, Ratchet?" the black mech said and with that conversation I had all of their names without even asking for them, my optics turning towards Optimus' as the small group started to bicker among themselves again. _Now what?_ I thought.

A/N: There's most of the answers you may be looking for, review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

(OC POV)

I watched as the small group of Autobots got ready to leave the planet in search of the Allspark, my legs swinging and stretching from where I sat on a work station high enough for me to do so. Optimus was in a corner of the room talking to Jazz which I had learned earlier was his TIC, the mechs glancing at me periodically though I couldn't bring myself to care as I looked elsewhere. Ratchet was tinkering with Bumblebee's voice box in another attempt to fix the extensive damage, while Ironhide was standing near the doorway and adjusting a few things on his large cannons. Closing my optics and expanding my energy field so I can quickly soak up the other Bot's presences, I finally accepted that they were leaving me here to go on a mission of their own and I would be alone.

"Novastrike." Optimus said softly though his voice still rang through the room with the air of a commander, my helm immediately snapping up towards him as I watched him approach quietly with Jazz.

"Yes?" I said with a slight cautious tone though I knew that any opportunity to talk to him was a good one, the great mech seeming to be nervous as he glanced at his TIC though I elected to ignore that.

"Would you like to come with us? We could use another Bot on our team." The Prime said as he watched me intently to see what my immediate reaction would be to that, my optics tightening slightly though I stopped myself from doing much of anything else.

"I don't want to be a burden. I'm sure you can manage without me." I said with a soft yet sad smile as I turned down the offer before I could really contemplate, the small saboteur stepping forward with a kind smile as if he knew exactly why I said no so quickly.

"All of the aerial Bots are either dead or have disappeared. Another flying Bot could turn the tides of this war in our favor." Jazz said with a slight shrug though I knew that losing this war was straining on his spark, my own spark becoming heavy as my next words came to mind as more selfish than anything.

"Why do you assume I want anything to do with this war?" I said quietly though my indignant tone was just prominent enough for the black mech, his heavy pedesteps approaching me along with the slightly lighter ones of the medics.

"Because you're the reason there is one?" Ironhide said with an incredulous tone as if he couldn't believe that I would refuse to help, the medic scowling and cursing at him as he wacked him over the helm with a large wrench.

"Ironhide!" Optimus reprimanded as a tiny spark of anger entered his optics though it quickly disappeared, my servo on his arm taking all of his attention which caused me to immediately bring it back.

"No. He's right." I whispered and looked down at the ground as the crushing guilt of my mistakes smothered me, Bumblebee whirring softly as he set his servo on my leg and gently patted it in a form of comfort.

"Novastrike, this war is not your fault. You owe nothing to nobot." Optimus said as he shot an icy glare at his weapon's specialist who merely shrugged without care, the medic once again whacking him with his beloved wrench and letting a few more curses fly.

"Maybe not. But I owe it to myself to at least try and help end it." I said sternly as I looked up at him with a determined expression and jumped to the ground, Jazz patting me on the back with a broad smile before clapping his servos to get everybot's attention.

"Well that settles it! Prime, if you would do the honors." Jazz he said before turning towards me and giving me a quite small but encouraging smile, my own small smile coming to my faceplates as I nodded at him and looked at Optimus in wait.

"Thank you, Novastrike. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus barked out before transforming down to his alt form which happened to be a large automobile, the others following his lead as Bumblebee once again patted me for comfort before whirring happily.

"We rollin!" 'Bee shouted out before transforming and peeling out of the structure ahead of his comrades, the others following him before I was alone in the room which allowed me to take a deep breath.

"Here we go." I whispered before crouching and launching out of the hole in the ceiling that was letting light in, transforming quickly and shooting towards where the Autobots were racing across the wasteland. With a playful laugh I weaved in and out of their alt forms before keeping pace with the Prime, my attention quickly stolen from him when 'Bee shot past me with a challenging yell from his form.

"You little aft." I muttered before shooting past Optimus and steadily coming up on the little yellow automobile, it's engine rumbling in challenge before it shot forward once again and passed me almost smugly.

"Can't catch me, sweetspark." I heard in the wind as he moved steadily farther ahead of me while dust kicked up from his tires, a smirk metaphorically crossing my faceplates before I shot up to him with a born speed.

"I'm not trying to. Let me know how my afterburners look… _sweetspark_." I said and with that I left him in the dust when I shot to twice the speed he was going, horns blaring as the Bots let me know that they enjoyed the show they had just witnessed. With a laugh I shot up into the sky high above the tallest buildings that Iacon would ever hold, my frame transforming into my bipedal form as I looked down at the mechs I would be stuck with.

"I could grow to like this." I whispered with a smile before closing my optics and allowing myself to free fall peacefully, Optimus horn blaring in warning that turned into worry when I approached the ground quickly. A mischievous smile crossed my faceplates before I suddenly moved into my alt form, Jazz's laugh reaching me at the scare that I gave them before I shot ahead to be with 'Bee.

"Ever scouted before?" he said roughly and slowly as he struggled to use his voice that still needed to be worked on, a nod leaving me when we both became bipedal before he grinned and led me into the city.


	5. Chapter 5

(3rd Person POV)

A small group of Autobots took cover behind a building that was creaking slightly, the CMO glaring at his commander at the poor choice in position though he said nothing on the matter. The weapon specialist, however, had the same thought and had no problem speaking his mind to the tall Prime.

"Really? Here is where you chose to take cover? You might as well jump in front of blaster fire because if the 'Con's don't kill us this building will." Ironhide said as sent out a few returning blasts to the enemy, said enemy diving to the ground to avoid them and thus pausing their advancement.

"Now Ironhide, don't act as if you're any smarter than him. I could put you in a one-way maze and you couldn't figure your way out." The little saboteur by Prime's pedes said with an amused smirk and a flash of his visor, disappearing around the Prime and into the battlefield to find their scout before the big black mech could recover from his shock. Ratchet almost lost it at the words that left Jazz's mouth, his servo flying up to cover his mouth plates before the laughing fit could escape him and provoke Ironhide's anger. As it stood the Prime laughed softly from where he was aiming down a hostile, the weapons specialist glaring at him as the commander pulled the trigger and said hostile dropped.

 **: Scrap, we got a situation Prime! Bee is hit, I repeat, Bee is hit! :** Jazz yelled over the coms, the whole team whipping their helms around to look in the direction that Jazz went and spotted another group of hostiles making their way towards them.

"Scrap! Ironhide, cover me! I'm going in!" the CMO yelled out without consulting with the Prime, said Prime barking out for him to stay uselessly as the rest of his team ran out into the battlefield. Muttering under his breath the red and blue mech ran out into the field as well, shooting down as many of the hostiles as he could though more kept pouring in every time he took one down. He made it to his team a few seconds later, Ratchet and Jazz working on 'Bee who had his side ripped open and bleeding while Ironhide watched over them.

"Will he be ok?" the great Prime asked, his worry hidden beneath the expressionless mask that he was currently wearing under his battle mask.

"If I get this closed quickly enough he'll be fine." Ratchet said absently as he brought out multiple things from his subspace, working on welding the wound closed until they could get to a more secure location for the more delicate tasks.

"Prime, they're closing in fast!" the weapon specialist said as he ducked to avoid a sonic blast, grouching under his breath as he moved to reload his weapon while Jazz peeked over the barrier and took count of the hostiles.

"I see that Ironhide." Prime said before looking over the barrier, aiming, and firing at the hostiles that were getting to close before ducking back down after he saw them drop to the ground.

"We need backup!" Ironhide said before grunting in surprise when he was shoved to the side, the hit that was meant for him hitting Jazz who had took his place and fell to the floor from the blow.

"Definitely need backup." The saboteur said while Ironhide caught him, Prime's optics narrowing before aiming at the hostile that creeped up on them and blowing his chest plates open. A whistle sounded in the air, everybot in the field looking up to see where it was coming from.

(OC POV)

I dived towards the ground, a whistle sounding through the air as my frame cut through the air at a speed that defied the strength of gravity. When I was close enough to the ground I transformed, slamming into the ground hard enough that it sent a shock wave through the floor and outwards knocking everybot off their pedes. With a flare of my wings I rose to my full height, my eyes flashing white as I kicked up a sharpened pipe from the ground into my servo and sent it flying into a mech's chest who was sneaking up on me. At the sight of that the other mech's hesitated, one finally moving to engage me only to stop short when a blast from my rifle blew his chest open. They're numbers were dwindling and they knew that, the rest of them retreating and disappearing from the clearing that we were fighting in. I narrowed my optics and scanned the area before moving towards the Autobots, Prime standing from behind the barrier with gratitude in his optics and reaching a servo out to help me into their hiding place.

"I have a feeling they'll be back and with reinforcements so what's the play?" I said as I crouched by 'Bee, running my own scans over him while the little scout chirped in greeting and laid a hand on my leg weakly.

"We need to get to the ship." Prime said as he glanced at our surroundings, the medic pausing in his work to snap his helm up and gape at Optimus in surprise.

"But 'Bee and Jazz can't be moved!" he sputtered out, his surprise turning into irritation before he turned towards me when I touched his arm softly.

"I got 'Bee since he's in worse condition; I'm less likely to be shot at in the air but I can still provide some cover. You can carry Jazz." I said as I locked gazes with the worried medic, the yellow mech glancing around before finally looking back at me with a defeated gaze.

"Fine." He said and just like that everybot was moving, 'Bee whining in pain when I lifted him from Ratchet's hold and transformed around him until I was in my alt form with him strapped to my back.

"Autobots, roll out!" Prime called as Ratchet lifted Jazz into his arms, my alt form rising into the air and shooting forward to rise higher into the sky while the rest of the 'Bots followed Optimus. We made it to the ship with relative ease, the quietness making senses tingle with apprehension as I doubled my scans and heightened my radar while lowering myself to the ground. Ironhide took 'Bee from me and followed Ratchet into the ship, myself transforming and stretching since the extra weight put an unfamiliar strain on my systems and threw it out of whack a bit. Prime stood near me, watching the quiet area around us with wary optics as his weapon sat in his servo tightly and at the ready.

"Go ahead and start up the ship Prime, I got you guys covered. I'm a flyer anyways, I can always catch up if anything happens." I said with a wink of my optics before I moved to the front of the ship and stealthily climbed to the roof, my wings folding back into my back as I dropped down onto my front and brought out my rifle while reading my continuous scans. Optimus made his way inside a few moments later, the ship's door closing and the engines starting a few minutes later. That's when they made their attack, multiple mechs making their way towards the ship somewhat silently though I heard them all the same.

 **: You might want to get going now Prime. :** I spoke over coms as I took the hostiles down one by one, the rest of them panicking and looking for me though they kept moving towards the ship nonetheless. He sent his acknowledgement over the coms, the engines filling up and getting ready to take off causing me to release my wings right as the ship rose off the ground. The enemy opened fire at the sight, my optics flashing white as I moved off the ship and watched as it took off into the air towards space.

"Alright mechs, let's settle this the easy way." I said as I dropped to the ground, my wings snapping around my frame protectively when they focused their fire on me, my optics narrowing in irritation at their foolishness before I vented and brought my defensive system online. "Fine, the hard way it is." I muttered before my eyes flashed white and my wings snapped open, a shock wave emanating from them and knocking the mechs off their pedes once again as I stood straight. With a triumphant smile I transformed once again and rose up into the air while making sure they all stayed down, shooting up into the air and disappearing into the atmosphere quickly before they started functioning again.


	6. Chapter 6

(OC POV)

"How is this a plan!?" I screeched in irritation at the saboteur as I ducked from a rust gun blast, thanking Primus above that I saw it in time before bringing out my ray gun and taking down the bot who held it.

"Hey, it's better than any of your plans." The smaller mech said as he turned the corner, aiming down his sniper and blasting a 'Con's head open.

"I didn't have any, Jazz." I growled out as I did the same, a mech dropping in front of me and getting my pede to his faceplates before I crushed his spinal strut under my knee.

"Exactly. Stop complaining princess, we're not dead…yet." He said with an exhilarated grin, a growl leaving me when an enemy appeared behind Jazz.

"If we survive, I'm killing you myself." I spat out angrily as I grabbed the 'Con's helm and twisted until it came off completely, a wince leaving Jazz as he watched though he quickly turned back to shooting at the enemies. A gasp left me as claws dug into my shoulders and lifted me into the air with a violent yank, Jazz yelling for me as he turned to watch as I was roughly yanked away from our hidden position and out of his reach. I twisted and turned to try and get out of my captor's grasp, a grunt of pain leaving me when the claws just dug deeper into my armor and started to break through to my protoform. Before I could do anything else my captor screeched in pain as an explosion sounded over me, the claws quickly releasing me which in turn flung me into a building nearby and knocking my helm against the metal walls. I blacked out for a few moments, my systems struggling to realign themselves as I rapidly descended towards the ground.

A few hundred meters from the ground I finally came back online, a scared yelp leaving me while I threw myself into my jet form in order to avoid the impact rapidly coming. My quick movements only managed to slow my descent down a bit, my frame still slamming into the ground harshly as I sat there upside down in my alt form and tried to shake my daze. With a painful groan I transformed back into my bi pedal and laid down on my sore back struts, my helm snapping to the side when an enemy climbed into the crater I made with murderous intent. Before he could move any closer his helm exploded and his lifeless frame fell onto the floor, Optimus' large frame taking up the space it abandoned quickly and searching for me with an almost frantic gaze. When he finally found me he heaved his large frame into the crater and made his way towards me, a wince crossing my features as I moved to sit up more while the Prime came to my side and dropped to a knee strut.

"Are you alright?" he murmured in worry as his servo rose and rested on my scratched cheek plates, my optics widening at the touch while he didn't seem to notice and was instead studying me for injuries.

"I…I'm fine. Are you?" I asked in turn when I saw energon leaking down his arm that wasn't currently touching me, the Prime's optics flashing up to meet with mine as he finally realized that his servo was cradling my helm gently. He immediately pulled it back and leaned out of my space, Ratchet arriving a moment later and dropping down into the crater to assess my injuries.

"Pit, femme." The medic muttered under his breath as he scanned me, my optics staying on the Prime as he stood and nodded at the yellow mech before quickly making his way out of the crater.

(That Night)

"You were slower than Bulkhead when he's half asleep!" Jazz spat out when Ironhide admonished him on not noticing the enemy who took me fast enough, the saboteur immediately bristling before coming back with an insult which resulted in a friendly argument. I merely smiled and shook my helm before looking out at the rest of the team and meeting Optimus' optics, the mech merely watching me which unnerved me enough that I rose and moved towards the ship to take shelter in the cockpit. Settling down into one of the seats I leaned back and put my pedes up on the consul, offlining my optics and resting my arms on my lap to try and get some rest before they too came inside. Of course that wasn't going to happen when I heard pede steps a moment later making my optics online, the familiar sound of them causing me to raise my optics and see Optimus coming down the walkway towards me. He nodded before taking a seat across from me and looking out the viewing window at the stars above us, my own optics doing the same as a comfortable silence settled throughout the area.

"What was I like? Before. In my past life." The mech suddenly rumbled before turning towards me, my own optics offlining at the streak of pain that washed through my spark though I vented softly. My optics onlined and I turned to lock gazes with the curious Prime, my processor flipping through the memories we shared so long ago.

"You were a lot like you are now. Maybe not as guarded. You were kind, thoughtful…passionate. You refused to see the bad in 'bots, running on only the hope that there was always good in them. You helped raise me. You were a guardian of sorts when I was a sparkling and that coding never left when we became mated. Whenever there was a battle you refused to leave my side which annoyed Nexus to absolutely no end. Though he never faulted you because he was grateful there was someone else watching over me." I said with a small painful smile as my optics were a million miles away, the Prime tilting his helm as his own pained look entered his optics at my words.

"What was Nexus Prime like?" he asked softly, the mech now leaning forward to rest his elbow joints on his kneestruts as he watched me intensely.

"Well…he was very serious. Then again, all the Prime's were. He was closest to my carrier, a sibling bond between them. My carrier's death was the hardest on him, the mech blaming himself for not preventing her death. When I was younger he used to love playing games with me, testing my limits and pushing me past them. He said I was the heir to their empire though I never understood him." I said with a thoughtful frown though I merely shrugged, the movement causing a flash of amusement to cross Optimus' features subtly.

"Were we…close?" the Prime said almost painfully as a wince crossed his features, my own wince leaving me before I vented softly and leaned forward to mimic the position he was in.

"Close? We were in love, of course we were close. We were each other's best friends. We spent every spare moment we could together, reading and sparring and talking. When we finally sparkmated it was so natural that it was almost as if nothing changed, the bond so strong that even after all this time I can still feel the tingle of it when you are close." I trailed off quickly as I looked away from him and out towards the stars again, my left servo rising and resting against my chestplates absently as said tingle throbbed in time with my sparkbeat. A harsh vent sounded bringing my attention back to Optimus, the Prime watching me with pained optics as he opened his mouthpiece to say something.

"Nova, please convince me not to rewire Ironhide to a femme while he's sleeping!" the resident medic yelled as he stomped into the ship interrupting Optimus, my helm snapping to the side to watch as they all appeared down the walkway while I felt Optimus' gaze stay on my frame.

"If you do I swear to Primus I will blow your aft to the pit."

"If he lets ya keep ya cannons."

"Not helping Jazz."

"You even think about raising those cannons at me and you'll find them in your aft."

"Go ahead and try it you old mech."

"Oh, ya really shouldn't have said tha'."

: Please shut them up. : 'Bee whined through the coms while Optimus got up to break up the fight, a fond smile coming to my features at the familiar arguments while the scout moved to stand next to me.


End file.
